


private show

by blankiehxrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Kinda, Lairport, M/M, Mile High Club, Spanking, Top Louis, but like not at all ?, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankiehxrry/pseuds/blankiehxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by larry admitting they've joined the mile high club</p>
            </blockquote>





	private show

**Author's Note:**

> Okay like… we all knew that louis and harry had fucked on a plane even before they gave that half-assed answer on the jonathan ross show. So basically ive just spent the last day imagining what that would be like lol help me ! Also for the sake of this fic just pretend that the plane has two different ‘rooms’ or cabins or whatever you want to call them bc im not rich and idk how fancy planes work

“Lou,” Harry whispers.

 

He’s sitting across from Louis on their private jet plane, about three hours into their flight. They’d been up early that morning to catch their flight and the slew of fans that showed up to the airport in hopes of catching a glimpse of Larry didn’t help to ease their journey. Both Louis and Harry had been asleep the whole ride, up until now.

 

“Louis,” Harry tries again. Louis stirs in his sleep and blinks his eyes open groggily a few times before they focus on Harry.

 

They’re the last of the boys to leave for Australia, meaning there are only a few members of their crew accompanying them. As per usual, Louis and Harry are the only two in the farthest cabin of the plane. Their security team is sitting up front under the guise of being in closer contact with the pilot, though everyone knows that it’s mostly because Louis and Harry can get very bored on a plane ride lasting more than five hours.

 

“What,” Louis says, at a normal volume. Harry shushes him almost immediately, throwing his lap blanket to the side and wobbling his way to where Louis is lying. The plane takes a sharp dip at the same moment, leaving Harry to trip and literally fall into Louis’ arms.

 

“Oops!” The younger boy says sheepishly.

 

“Why are we always meeting like this?” Louis smirks, planting a kiss to the top of Harry’s head. “That’s why there’s a seatbelt sign, Hazza.”

 

“But this is a private plane,” Harry pouts. “I should be able to do whatever I want.”

 

“Regardless of whether it’s private or not, you still have to obey safety laws.” Louis shakes his head fondly and helps shift himself and Harry until they’re sitting comfortably upright, Harry tucked up on Louis’ lap.

 

“How’re you feeling?” Louis asks a moment later. He knows Harry sometimes gets a bit anxious on their flights, antsy and unable to sleep.

 

“Fine, now that we’re finally flying together again,” Harry replies honestly. He tries not to admit too often that the reason he gets so nervous on flights is because he’s always without Louis. He doesn’t like to make Louis feel bad.

 

“Glad to hear it, baby.” A few beats of silence pass in which all they can hear is the constant roar of the engine and rushing wind from outside the plane.

  
“There is…maybe one thing that could be fixed.” Harry glances up at Louis coyly, fluttering his eyelashes gently the way he knows makes Louis melt.

 

“What is it, love?” Louis blinks down at him dumbly, unaware that the conversation is taking an interesting turn.

 

Without talking, Harry grabs ahold of Louis’ hand and brings it down slowly to the front of his pants. Just thinking about the things they’ve previously managed to do 45,000 feet in the air has Harry’s cock hardening in his jeans.

 

“Ahh,” Louis confirms his understanding. “You wanna play?”

 

“I wanna _fuck_ ,” Harry enunciates carefully, hips twitching slowly into Louis’ palm.

 

Louis appreciates a lot about Harry – his beauty, his wit, his naivety and how fit he is – but he especially appreciates his blunt attitude. Though Louis can have him bending over and begging in less than two minutes with the snap of his finger, there are times when he rather prefers Harry asking for it with a smug smile on his face.

 

“Then you’re going to have to work for it,” Louis answers. He leans over to where his carry-on bag is sitting next to the chair and fishes around inside until his fingers meet a small, travel-size bottle. Let the record show that Louis Tomlinson always comes prepared.

 

Tossing the bottle to Harry, Louis leans back and reclines the chair until they’re at a 45-degree angle. Harry jerks forward at the sudden motion and puts both hands out on either side of Louis’ head to brace himself.

 

“You think you’re so funny,” Harry mutters, sitting back up on his haunches and uncapping the bottle of lube. With the ease of someone who must’ve practiced this a dozen times (he has), Harry manages to shuck off his jeans with one hand while still keeping balance on Louis’ lap.

 

“And you must think you’re so desirable,” Louis points out when he sees Harry wasn’t wearing underwear underneath his jeans. “Think if you ‘forget’ pants enough that I’ll just bend you over anywhere?”

 

“You already bend me over everywhere.” It comes out a bit more breathless than Harry was going for, but he figures it’s forgiven since he’s just begun rubbing a slick finger against his hole. “Besides, you know it hurts my bits.”

 

Louis swallows his sarcastic reply when Harry moans loudly. He’s got his whole middle finger breaching his hole, and Louis knows that it’s long enough to prod at his spot if he’s got it angled the right way.

 

“Feel good?” He asks jokingly. Just above the insistent rushing wind, Louis can hear the slick sounds of another one of Harry’s fingers joining the first, squelching with lube as he picks up the pace of his thrusts.

 

“You fucking know it does,” Harry spits out, eyes still closed. “I’ve wanted your cock so fucking bad all day, Lou. Got me so horny this morning.”

 

And that’s true. Louis planned on waking Harry up with a tongue in his arse, and he’d gotten as far as opening him up wide enough that his tongue could prod inside before they’d gotten texts to alert them of their flight. It left both of them without the orgasms that they’d been craving, hence another reason why they were so cranky earlier.

 

“Love when you’re so determined, babe.” Louis sucks on his finger a bit before reaching around to slide it in next to the two of Harry’s. He’s tight, even after being opened up this morning. Louis can feel now just how fast Harry is fucking into himself and he uses his free hand to grab Harry’s wrist, effectively slowing him down.

 

Harry whines loudly and tries to wrench his hand out of Louis’ grasp. “Slow down or you aren’t getting anything from me,” he says warningly.

 

From there, Harry starts thrusting his two fingers back in slowly while Louis keeps his finger right against Harry’s spot. He continues these ministrations until Harry’s quite literally trembling above him, the muscles in his thighs visibly shaking from the strain of staying upright.

 

“Let me come,” Harry growls after Louis’ brought him to the edge a few times.

 

“Not a chance.” Louis grabs the base of Harry’s cock to ensure that there’s no mistaking his command.

 

“You know I can come twice, just let me have this.” At that, Louis reaches around and gives Harry’s ass a sharp smack that echoes throughout the cabin.

 

“I don’t appreciate your attitude. You haven’t been a very good boy for me, H.”

 

And that’s it. Upon hearing those words, Harry’s chin quilts and his brow furrows in an effort not to cry out of humiliation. If Louis wasn’t comfortable in the knowledge that Harry gets off on this, he’d stop and ask if he still wanted to continue.

 

“I _am_ your good boy,” Harry argues, but his voice is soft and it sounds more like he’s trying to reassure himself more than Louis.

 

“I know you are baby,” Louis rubs his thigh softly. “I need you to show me now, okay?”

 

“Yes daddy,” Harry whispers. He leans forward and tucks his head in the crook of Louis’ neck, hand still gently fucking in and out of his hole. He’s more pliant now, Louis can feel Harry physically relax as he finally submits to the pleasure.

 

“Are you loose enough now?” Harry’s nodding before Louis even finishes the sentence and the older man chuckles. He skips ahead to his next question. “Condom?”

 

See, after five years of intimate sex almost every day, Louis has come to learn a few things. One, though fans will argue that Louis’ arse makes him a better bottom and though Harry loves to eat him out on a regular basis, Harry loves getting fucked. Two, Harry _hates_ condoms. The only reason he puts up with them is for convenience and stealth for when they fuck in semi-public places. Three, Harry always packs his plugs in his carry-on bag, the cheeky thing. (Louis could go on, but he’s got a rather impatient fiancé open and begging for him right now)

 

“No,” Harry decides, to no one’s surprise. Louis orders him to go grab his plug from his bag across the aisle, busying himself with unbuttoning and shoving down his own jeans.

 

When Harry returns, he whimpers quietly at the sight of Louis stroking his cock languidly, the head of it red and swollen from being tucked up this whole time. “Take a seat,” Louis says. He barely makes it through the sentence with a straight face before he starts laughing. Harry huffs and rolls his eyes, reluctantly resuming his position perched on Louis’ thighs.

 

“I can’t believe I let you put your cock up my arse,” Harry says fondly. The whole situation becomes less of a laughing matter once Louis starts stroking the head of his cock along the crack of Harry’s bum.

 

“Allow me to remind you,” the older boy murmurs, gently breaching Harry’s hole. It’s wet, that’s for sure, and tight. The first few pushes are with great care and hesitance, until Harry get’s impatient (what’s new) and shoves his bum backwards.

 

“Fuck,” they both spit out simultaneously, succumbing to the sensation. Harry hurries to rip his shirt off, blindly throwing it somewhere behind him. His fingers automatically drift to his nipples, rolling the already hard nubs between his fingertips and sighing happily.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Louis tells him, beginning a slow pace of thrusts that has his boy mewling for more. “You want it so bad, don’t you?”

 

“Need it,” Harry corrects him, voice soft and breathy. “Louis.”

 

He doesn’t ask for anything specifically, Louis notes, which often means that he just wants to be touched and isn’t picky about where. Louis gives his ass a little smack, admires the way it jiggles, and leans his head forward to wrap his lips around one of his puffy nipples.

 

“Oh please, _please_ ,” Harry starts chanting. He grips the back of Louis’ head, effectively trapping him so he can’t do anything but keep sucking and lightly nipping at Harry’s hardened nub.

 

From this viewpoint, Louis can see how swollen Harry’s cock is, standing against his abs and precome pooling in his navel. He knows neither of them are going to last long but there’s plenty of time on this particular flight for a second round.

 

Louis finally manages to lift his head from Harry’s chest, pressing a series of messy kisses against his boy’s pink mouth. Their tongues slide wetly against one another and at this moment, the plane decides to hit turbulence. Harry jolts sharply down on Louis’ cock and moans loudly into Louis’ mouth. It seems that this was enough of a push to get him to take matters into his own hands, fucking down faster on Louis’ cock in an effort to find his prostate.

 

“Louis,” Harry pants, desperate to get the words out in between heavy exhales. “Your…fucking…cock…”

 

“Yeah? It’s all your’s baby,” Louis grunts. He manages to get a good grip on the meaty bits of Harry’s hips, using the leverage to drag him down on his cock even harder.

 

“Please daddy, I’m gonna come.” His eyes are shut now, sweat dripping down his temples and his hair is clinging to the sides of his neck. There’s always something ethereal about Harry when he’s about to orgasm and Louis takes pride in knowing he made him that way.

 

“Whenever you want darling,” Louis says easily, hands sliding lower until they’re tugging gently at Harry’s balls the way he likes so much. “You’ve shown me what a good boy you are for me.”

 

On cue, this phrase makes Harry’s tummy tighten up and his cock shoots warm strings of come across the butterfly inked on his sternum and even a little bit up onto the swallows that decorate his collarbones. He curls into himself as he rides through the aftershocks and digs his nails into Louis’ shoulders, catching his breath.

 

Louis takes it upon himself to keep fucking into Harry (he’s also encouraged by Harry whispering ‘claim me’ in his ear, but that’s between them) until he’s grunting his name and filling Harry’s hole with his come.

 

Carefully, Louis pulls out and quickly replaces his cock with the plug that Harry brought over earlier, nestling it between his tiny bum cheeks.

 

“Comfortable?” Harry nods, still spacey, and Louis delivers another spank to his left cheek. “Good.”

 

Harry nuzzles his face into Louis’ neck in thanks and the older boy kisses his cheek. They sit quietly for a moment before Louis realizes that Harry is butt naked and any one of their colleagues could walk in and see him like this. Harry’s always had a bit of an exhibition kink but he’s a bit too vulnerable post-sex.

 

“Up you go,” he murmurs, helping Harry to sit in the chair next to him as they work to get him dressed. They end up getting a only a shirt and underwear on him before Harry huffs angrily and just drapes a blanket on his lap.

 

“Just wanna cuddle,” he says petulantly, climbing back into Louis’ open arms.

 

“Whatever you want, babe,” Louis says sincerely. He waits a moment and then smirks. “But you better be ready, because I am most definitely eating the come out of your arse later.”

 

~ lol the end ~

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(シ)_/¯
> 
> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/theofficeharry)
> 
> i love how this is what brought me out of my writers block


End file.
